Lágrimas para um herói
by Hina Hyuuga
Summary: Naruto conta como se sente ao saber da morte da pessoa que lhe ensinou as verdadeiras lições do que é ser um verdadeiro shinobi.


**Sinopse:****Naruto conta como se sente ao saber da morte da pessoa que lhe ensinou as verdadeiras lições do que é ser um verdadeiro shinobi.  
(Fic dedicada a todos que são fãs do Kakashi Hatake e que ainda tenham uma pequena esperança de que o Kishimoto realmente não tenha matado o copiador, como está dando a entender no mangá)**

**N/A: ****Naruto como todos sabem não me pertence, pois se pertencesse NUNCA, digo isso mesmo, NUNCA teria matado os meus tão lindos Itachi e Kakashi.**

**Lágrimas para um herói**

Hoje estamos aqui no cemitério de Konoha prestando as últimas homenagens a todas as pessoas que não conseguiram sair vivos do ataque de Pain e daquela mulher com uma rosa grande no cabelo, acho que o nome dela é Konan.

Entre as várias pessoas que jaziram mortas naquele fatídico dia de ontem, também estava o homem que me ensinou o que é ser um verdadeiro shinobi, o que significa o que é o trabalho em equipe, entre todos aqueles que perderam suas vidas protegendo a vila, estava Kakashi Hatake, o famoso ninja copiador, o homem que já copiou mil jutsus. E agora o antigo sensei do time 7.

Lembro-me até agora e com todos os detalhes, como se aquilo estivesse acontecendo na minha frente, quando voltei da cidade dos sapos onde estava fazendo meu treinamento e vi o que tinha restado da vila. Fiquei sabendo que Pain estava atacando Konoha lá mesmo, mas nunca imaginei que iria encontrar aquilo quando voltasse, pois a vila estava completamente destruída. Vários sentimentos me engolfaram de uma vez só, pois a minha vila, a minha casa, o meu lar, foi totalmente sucumbido pelo poder devastador do Akatsuki e de seus corpos.

Sei que a fúria e a vingança tomaram conta de meu corpo por completo. Pela primeira vez na vida entendi um pouco a sede de vingança de Sasuke, aquele sentimento que te envolve por inteiro e sua mente só vê a imagem daquilo que você tanto odeia completamente destruído. E era isso que eu queria no momento em que meus olhos se detiveram em Pain, apenas queria a sua morte. Então lutei com todas as minhas forças e agradeci mentalmente aos sapos por ter me ensinado aquele novo poder sennin e também por incrível que pareça agradeci aquela maldita raposa que residi dentro de mim, pois foi graças a ela que consegui aprender tão rápido aquele imenso poder que os sapos me deram.

Por fim, consegui derrotá-lo e acabei vingando todas as pessoas que ele machucou e matou ali. E principalmente, vinguei a morte do ero-sennin. Até aquele momento não sabia que além dele ter matado o meu mestre, ele também havia matado o meu sensei.

Ainda me sinto culpado por todas aquelas pessoas terem morrido, pois querendo ou não, estavam tentando me proteger. E também foi por minha culpa que a Akatsuki atacou a vila diretamente, estavam atrás dessa raposa de nove caudas que habita o meu corpo, se não fosse por isso, nunca teriam atacado Konoha. Sakura foi quem ficou a maior parte do tempo do meu lado e foi ela quem me disse para parar de me martirizar pelo acontecido - _"Não se culpe tanto Naruto, porque todos fizeram isso de coração aberto. Pois para eles você não é apenas o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, você é um cidadão de Konoha" _- lembro que as palavras dela amenizaram bastante a dor em meu coração.

Agora, estou aqui abraçando Sakura em frente ao túmulo de Kakashi-sensei, apenas escuto o seu choro compulsivo misturado a soluços. Lembro que quando ela soube que Kakashi-sensei havia morrido, ela chorou muito, mas não tem nem comparação com o quanto que ela está chorando agora. Creio eu, que só agora que Sakura caiu na real que realmente o nosso sensei havia morrido.

As pessoas já começavam a dissipar voltando para suas casas. Quando dei por mim, só estavam Sakura e eu ali abraçados. Percebi que a Haruno já havia cessado o choro e agora dava alguns soluços ocasionais. Bem, eu já havia chorado demais para ter lágrimas para sair de meus olhos agora.

Olhei para o túmulo e em cima dele havia a foto do time 7, a mesma foto que tiramos quando nos graduamos e o único time que o copiador havia graduado em toda sua vida. Olhando para aquela foto me lembrei daquele dia, quando fizemos o teste de sobrevivência e que tínhamos que pegar aqueles guizos. Lembro quando você contou sobre a pedra memorial e você disse que ali estava o nome de todos os shinobis que morreram em batalha e que agora eram ditos como heróis. E no meio de todos aqueles nomes, agora é o seu que está ali, como o grande herói que você foi, como o grande herói que você vai continuar sendo aqui na vila. O seu nome será contado a cada geração nova aqui na vila, sua memória será lembrada sempre como o famoso ninja copiador.

Olhando novamente para aquela foto, notei em como o tempo passa rápido e em como as coisas mudam. Pois ali na foto tem quatro pessoas, uma é Kakashi-sensei que agora está morto, Sakura e eu que estamos aqui em frente ao seu túmulo e o outro é Sasuke, que está aí em algum lugar do mundo fazendo sabe-se lá o quê. Olhando para Sasuke, um pensamento me veio a mente sensei, você não viveu a tempo de ver seu antigo aluno voltar para a vila.

**...FIM...**

**......................................................................................................................... **

**Bem, essa fic foi criada mais como um desabafo. Pois ainda estou inconformada com o tio Kishimoto que parece que realmente ele matou o Kakashi Hatake. Gente, ele é um dos meus personagens preferidos do anime. Quem mais o Masashi pretende matar, o Naruto, agora só falta isso, matar o personagem principal.  
Espero realmente q o Kishimoto não faça uma coisa dessa e que ele tenha um pouquinho de luz e não mate definitivamente o copiador. Se bem que já estou achando isso impossível.**

Bem, sobre a fic, espero realmente que tenham gostado, pois fiz de todo o coração e sentimento.

Portanto, não esqueçam de deixar suas reviews comentando sobre a fic. Pois elas são muito importantes para nós escritores.

Um abração e mil beijos para todos vocês que leram até aqui.

Hina


End file.
